totarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The ηβπ Standard Abbreviation System
The ηβπ S.A.S. is the international ηβπ method of abbreviating words and phrases. This ranges from such common ones as 'lol' to more complex ones such as 'SMW2YIDS'. All are used by all branches of ηβπ. The ηβπ Standard Abbreviation List *AAT - Armoured Assault Tank *ATA - Animácie Televízie Archív (The Slovakian T.O.T Archive) *AT-AT - All-Terrain Armoured Transport *AT-ST - All-Terrain Scout Transport *BBC - British Broadcasting Corporation/Company *BRB - Be Right Back *BW - Pokémon Black and White (can refer to the games or the anime) *CAD - Computer Aided Design *CBBC - British Children's Program Broadcasting Corporation/Company *DK - Donkey Kong Arcade/NES *DOS - see 'MS-DOS' *DS - Nintendo Dual-Screen *DSi - Nintendo Dual-Screen with Interactive Camera Function *DSiXL - Extra-Large Nintendo Dual-Screen with Interactive Camera Function *FB - Facebook *FTW - For The Win *GB - GameBoy *GBA - GameBoy Advance *GBC - GameBoy Color *GBM - GameBoy Micro *GC - see 'GCN' *GCN - Nintendo GameCube *ηβπ - see HBP *HBP - Humourous British People *ηβπ S.A.S. - see S.A.S. *HIGNFY - Have I Got News For You *ITV - Independent Television *J.E.L.T. - Juguetes En La Televisión (The Spanish T.O.T) *LOL - Laugh Out Loud *M&L - Mario and Luigi *M&L2 - Mario and Luigi 2 *M&L3 - see M&L3:BIS *M&L3:BIS - Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *MB - Mario Bros. NES *ME - see Me *Me - Microsoft Windows Millenium Edition *MK7 - MarioKart 7 3DS *MK:DD - MarioKart: Double Dash GCN *MKDS - MarioKart DS *MKSC - MarioKart Cuper Circuit GBA *MKW - MarioKart Wii *MOS - Manual of Style *MS-DOS - Microsoft Disc Operating System *NDS - see DS *NES - Nintendo Entertainment System *NGC - see 'GCN' *NSMB - New Super Mario Bros. DS *NSMBD - New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (Demo) *NSMBW - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *N64 - Nintendo 64 *ODST - Orbital Drop Shock Trooper *OMNOMZ - Oh My Noodles Oh My Zebras *ONSMB - OldNew Super Mario Bros. *ONSMB-TLL - OldNew Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *OS - Operating System *PSWU - Parallel Star Wars Universe *PU - Pokéverse (Pokémon Universe) *ROFL - Rolling On Floor Laughing *S.A.S. - Standard Abbreviation System *S.I.F - Spielzeug Im Fernsehen (The German T.O.T) *SMAS - Super Mario All-Stars SNES *SMB - Super Mario Bros. NES *SMB-TLL - Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels NES *SMB2JPN - see SMB-TLL *SMB2USA - Super Mario Bros. 2 NES *SMB3 - Super Mario Bros. 3 NES *SMD - Sega Mega Drive *SMG - Super Mario Galaxy Wii *SMG2 - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Wii *SMK - Super MarioKart SNES *SML - Super Mario Land GB *SML2 - Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins GB *SMW - Super Mario World SNES *SMWYI - see SMW2YI *SMW2 - see SMW2YI *SMW2YI - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island SNES *SMW2YIDS - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island DS *SM64 - Super Mario 64 N64 *SM64DS - Super Mario 64 DS *SNES - Super Nintendo Entertainment System *SPU - Standard Parallel Universe *SSB - Super Smash Bros. N64 *SSBM - Super Smash Bros. Melee GCN *SSBB - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii *SSTV - Super Smash TV SNES *STV - see SSTV *SU - Standard Universe *SWU - Star Wars Universe *T.O.T - Toys On Telly *UKTV - United Kingdom Television *UKTV-GOLD - United Kingdom Television's channel entitled 'Go On, Laugh Daily' *UNSC - United Nations Space Command *YI - see 'SMW2YI' *YIDS - see 'SMW2YIDS' *3DS - Nintendo Dual-Screen containing a Three-Dimensional Screen Category:The ηβπ way of doing things